1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible printed wiring board arrangement of an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging device (e.g., a digital camera) in which an image pickup device (e.g., a CCD or CMOS image sensor) is driven in a plane orthogonal to an optical axis to counteract image shake of an object image focused on the image pickup device which is caused by vibration such as hand shake applied to the imaging device is known in the art. To provide smooth movements of such a movable image pickup device, it is desirable that electrical connections between the image pickup device and an image processing circuit be established by a flexible PWB (flexible printed wiring board). However, if the flexible PWB comes in contact with adjacent members such as a stationary member to thereby cause a resistance to movements of the flexible PWB while the image pickup device is driven, the load on a driving mechanism for the image pickup device increases, which may have a harmful effect on the driving accuracy of the image pickup device. To prevent this problem from occurring, in the support structure for the flexible PWB, the flexible PWB needs to be supported by a stationary member or members at one or more points sufficiently away from the image pickup device, which hinders miniaturization of the imaging device.